


Zaklęcie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sułtan był przekonany, że to los zesłał mu Firuze. Tak naprawdę kobiety jego życia trochę losowi dopomogły.</p>
<p>(publikowane po odc. 140)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaklęcie

Stanęły w trójkę przy kotle, w którym gotowała się jakaś podejrzana substancja. Gülfem niepewnie zerknęła do naczynia.  
\- Czy to bezpieczne? – spytała.  
\- Nie – odparła Hatice. – Czary nigdy nie są bezpieczne.  
\- Dlaczego więc to robimy?  
\- Dlatego, że tak jest sprawiedliwie. Hürrem też czaruje, jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że tak długo utrzymała miłość Sulejmana? Mamy prawo posłużyć się jej bronią. Poza tym nie po to zapłaciłam za instrukcje i bazę do zaklęcia, żeby się teraz wycofać.  
Skarbniczka dalej kręciła nosem.  
\- Skoro już musimy się posługiwać magią, czy ona nie mogłaby przynajmniej być bardziej… tradycyjna?  
\- Co, chciałabyś dżinna z lampy? – parsknęła milcząca do tej pory Mahidevran.  
Gülfem szykowała się do ostrej odpowiedzi, ale Hatice ostrzegawczo podniosła rękę.  
\- Dość! Żadnych kłótni! Jesteśmy przecież po tej samej stronie. Pamiętacie, co macie mówić? To zaczynajmy.  
Hatice wrzuciła do kotła perłę, garść morskiej soli i trochę piasku.  
\- Niech przybędzie tu niewinna dziewczyna z dalekich stron, jaśniejąca jak klejnoty, tajemnicza jak noc na pustyni.  
Mahidevran dorzuciła garść daktyli i jedwabną wstążkę.  
\- Niech będzie smukła jak palma i pełna gracji w tańcu, i niech jej warkocze zniewolą władcę świata.  
Gülfem wlała do kotła garnuszek miodu i posypała powierzchnię mikstury sproszkowaną miętą.  
\- Niech ma w sobie tyle słodyczy, by nawet Hürrem poczuła do niej sympatię, i moc uzdrawiania ludzi i relacji.  
Hatice wrzuciła do naczynia kilka kolorowych piór.  
\- Niech za nikim nie tęskni i nikogo nie pragnie pomścić, niech żyje w przekonaniu, że padyszach jest jej przeznaczeniem, że nie zdoła bez niego istnieć, że jego szczęście i jej szczęście to jedno.  
Siostra sułtana wzięła do ręki dużą chochlę i zaczęła mieszać. Po jakimś czasie substancja w kotle pojaśniała, tak jakby ktoś zapalił światło na dnie.  
\- Teraz – powiedziała Hatice. Dwie sułtanki i jedna hatun złapały się za ręce.  
W pomieszczeniu rozległo się kwilenie zranionego ptaka. Mikstura rozżarzyła się, po czym z kotła wyskoczyła jakaś uskrzydlona istota, zapiszczała przeraźliwie i odleciała w siną dal.  
\- Teraz musimy czekać – odezwała się siostra sułtana. – Nie wiem, kiedy zjawi się dziewczyna, jakiej potrzebujemy, ale zjawi się na pewno.  
\- Ale co to właściwie było? – spytała Mahidevran, marszcząc brwi. – Jak nazywa się to zaklęcie?  
\- Dziwnie jakoś… jak wszystkie wynalazki giaurów.  
\- Czyli?  
Hatice chwilę zmagała się z językiem, nim wreszcie odpowiedziała.  
\- Przywołanie Mary Sue!

**Author's Note:**

> Firuze jest już w serialu wystarczająco długo, bym była pewna, że nie potrafię jej lubić, wybaczcie. Wiem, że miała być "tą dobrą" i przeciwieństwem Hürrem (a także do pewnego stopnia Mahidevran), ale i tak mam wrażenie, że scenarzyści przesadzili. No nie zdzierżę. ;)


End file.
